


Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A bit of Swearing and Cursing, Bodyswap, Boys In Love, Go watch 2x11 first if you haven't yet, I had to write this down, Inspired by trailers of 2x12, Kissing, M/M, Magnus!Valentine, Mea Maxima Culpa, Not between Valentine and Alec, Or don't read if you don't want to know what happens in the 2x12 trailers, That's weird, Trust, Valentine!Magnus, You Are Not Your Own, happy end, set after 2x11, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: When Magnus is trapped in Valentine's body at the time of his execution, he tries everything to prove to his boyfriend that he is stuck in this body after Azazel swapped his and Valentine's bodies.Will Alec believe him and stop the trial? Or is it too late and is Magnus' fate as Valentine sealed?





	Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> The italic part is a flashback!  
> Also the part after the flashback is from Alec's POV, hence why I'm describing Magnus as Valentine, since Alec doesn't know yet that it is his beautiful boyfriend!  
> OH, and I described him as Magnus the moment realised it IS his Magnus xD
> 
> This was very... confusing to write xD  
> Hope you guys like it!

“You’re the reason my son is dead.’’ Imogen Herondale said as she stared down at Valentine. Well actually it was Magnus but no one knew that. He had tried reaching out to multiple people, trying to tell them that he was Magnus Bane and that Azazel had done something to him and Magnus but no one seemed to listen.

Not Clary, not Jace...

Not even Alec.

Magnus was hopeless. Valentine’s fate was sealed and __he__  was the one under going it while Valentine was wondering free, in his body and with the ability to use his magic. Not that he knew _how_ to of course. But still, it all frightened Magnus and the one person he needed to believe him, the love of his life, treated him like everybody else. Like he was a liar, like he was planning another trap. It hurt him. And it scared him. He tried to convince Alec that he was his boyfriend, but the other man didn’t believe him.  
  _~~~~~  
_ _“Help!’’ Magnus cried out as he pounded his hand on the glass. He was inside Valentine’s prison, where he was tortured about information about the mortal cup. “I’m not Valentine! I’m Magnus Bane!’’_

_“Stop with the act.’’_

_Magnus’ eyes widened and he twirled around. Standing across from him with his arms crossed and a deep, angry frown on his beautiful face, was Alec. Magnus heart pounded and the sound of a sob left his mouth as he rushed towards Alec, moving to hug him._

_“Oh, Alexander-’’_

_Just when Magnus was about to wrap his arms Alec stepped backwards, glaring at Magnus. Magnus heart plummeted to the ground and he tried reaching out for his boyfriend again. He needed Alec right now. His Alexander. He needed his arms wrapped around him, whispering that it was gonna be okay. That he believed him. That he was going to fix this. That he- That he still loved him. Alec moved away again._

_“I don’t know what’s gotten into your head,’’ Alec hissed. His voice was distant and cold. “But you do not get to act like you’re my boyfriend, just to get out of here.’’_

_“But, I’m not! Alexander, please-’’ Magnus begged desperately._

_“Shut up!’’ Alec’s voice boomed. Magnus froze. “Whatever your little plan is, it’s not going to work. You’re getting what you deserve. You’re nothing but a monster.’’_

_“Alec!’’ Magnus cried out helplessly. “It is me! Magnus, your- your boyfriend! We went on our first date to hunters moon and- And you didn’t care with how many people I had been with, you wanted me for who I was and... and you make me feel things I never felt before and-’’_

_Alec froze, his chest heaving. He could not fall for this. It was all just a mind game. He grabbed Magnus by the lapels of his outfit and pushed him against the wall, stepping closer to him and lowering his voice._

_“These sick games of yours are over.’’ He spat. “I don’t want to hear anymore. Stay away from me, from Jace and Clary and especially from Magnus. You’ve done enough.’’_

_Alec was about to walk away and Magnus felt like his last chance of getting out of this situation was slipping through his fingers._

_“I love you!’’_

_Alec’s eyebrows shot up and he turned around, holding a hand out to Magnus. “Pardon me?’’_

_“It’s me, Alexander. I swear. I love you and- and-’’ Magnus stuttered. “You love me... you said so just a few days ago. Please, Alexander, if you do love me, you have to believe me.’’_

_Alec was becoming conflicted at this point. How did Valentine know what he and Magnus said to each other a few days ago? Did they have a mole in the institute? But there was no one outside when he and Magnus had their little moment. It confused Alec to no end and he was trying to fit all the pieces together. When he wanted to ask something more, Imogen Herondale had come down the stairs, followed by Clary and Jace and that had been the end of that conversation.  
_ ~~~~ __  
Alec’s eyes had never left Valentine’s body since that moment, his brain still trying to figure out what was going on. His mind was telling him to ignore it, to not fail for Valentine’s tricks again but his heart was telling something didn’t add up, that something was very wrong.

“Prepare him for execution.’’ Imogen said as she turned around to walk out of the room. Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he saw Valentine clench his eyes shut in fear. Since when did he have a conscience? Imogen nodded her head, a silent order for him to follow her. Alec let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms, shaking his head and followed Imogen, Clary and Jace.

“The omamori!’’

Alec couldn’t move. He slowly turned around to stare at Valentine with a gobsmacked look. No one, _no one _,__ knew about the gift he had given Magnus. Memories flashed through his mind.

_“I got something for you.’’_

_“Me?’’_

_“Yes, you. Open it!’’_

Alec now fully turned around. “What did you just say?’’ He said breathlessly.

“The omamori.’’ Valentine whimpered. “You gave it to me when we got back home from our date. We- We went to Prague and Tokyo... You complained about the Sushi Chef calling that one Tuna, Fatty Tuna because you found it degrading.’’

Alec’s heart was pounding. This couldn’t be happening. This- This man was lying. This was _not_  his Magnus. But- He knew everything about that night, and he got it right as well. Every single detail.

“And then you bought me a gift...’’ Valentine trailed off. His voice was quivering, like it could break any second.

_“It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection.’’_

“It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection.’’ Valentine whispered at the same time as the memory played in Alec’s head.

Alec felt his throat tighten. He was an idiot. A complete, utter, idiot. An idiot that didn’t deserve someone like Magnus Bane. A tear rolled down his cheek. Jace frowned and stepped closer.

“Alec, what’s the matter?’’ Jace placed his hand on his arm. “We gotta go.’’

Alec shook his head, his eyes never leaving Magnus’. Magnus smiled small as Alec refused to leave. “You continue to surprise me, Alec.’’

At that, Alec knew there was no doubt about it. He let out a teary giggle. “In good ways, I hope.’’ He whispered as he started walking over. Jace, Imogen and Clary were staring at him in confusion.

“Free him.’’ Alec ordered the guards that were standing next to the exit. Jace and Clary stared at him like he had just grown two heads. Imogen huffed and stepped down the steps. “Excuse me, Alec?’’

Alec turned to look at her sharply. “This isn’t Valentine. My boyfriend is stuck in his body and if you execute him right now, I-’’ Alec’s speech had started strong but at the thought of losing Magnus, especially like this, killed him. The love of his life. “I know him. _Please,_ you have to trust me. I’ll come back with the real Valentine, I promise you. Just let me take him home.’’

Imogen seemed to ponder this for a moment. “If this is a trick, then you’re going to have to face the consequences. We are coming with you to see you are not fooling us.’’

“I promise you, this is no trick. But if it turns out to be, I’ll face the consequences.’’ Alec said, glaring at Imogen. “You have my word.’’  
.

Alec, Magnus-Valentine, Jace, Clary and Imogen walked inside the loft where Valentine-Magnus was standing. He rolled his eyes and impatiently tapped his foot.

“Please tell me you’re getting me out of this _filthy_ warlock body.’’ Valentine hissed out.

“Hey!’’ Magnus and Alec shouted at the same time.

Clary and Jace just blinked. “That is definitely Valentine.’’ Jace observed.

“Let’s just get this over with.’’ Valentine huffed. “I’ve been stuck in here far too long.’’

The two stood in front one other and Magnus looked at Valentine expectantly. Valentine furrowed his eyebrows and noticed everyone was staring at him and he raised an confused eyebrow. “What’s everyone staring at?’’

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Say the spell to reverse this dumb thing, you idiot!’’

“I don’t know that damned spell! Why can’t you do it!”’

“Because you’re the warlock! You have my magic, I can’t do shit!’’

“I never even wanted to be a disgusting warlock! How am I supposed to know what to do!’’

“Oh that’s it, when I’m back in my own body I am so kicking your-’’

“Okay!’’ Clary raised her voice, breaking the, very amusing, exchange between Magnus and Valentine. “You can threaten each other lately. Magnus, just tell him the spell so that he can repeat it.’’

Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes. “Just say “Converso corpore miscet nobis inferos faciunt’’ and then just flick your wrist.’’

“That’s gay.’’

“I’m bisexual, asshole.’’

“Just do it!’’ Clary and Jace exclaimed at the same time, getting tired from this bickering.

Valentine rolled his eyes but repeated the spell, flicking his wrist. Magnus and Valentine’s both gasped in air as their souls got sucked out of the bodies, returning in their respective bodies. They both started patting their bodies, as if to check if it actually worked. Alec took a slight step forward.

“Magnus?’’

Magnus locked eyes with his boyfriend and Alec’s heart lurched at the warm look of his boyfriend. This was his lover. He saw it in his eyes that it worked, his eyes were full of life, shining with love. They were nothing like after the summoning of Azazel went wrong, his look had been cold, confused, distant. But this was filled with love.

“Magnus,’’ He breathed out and before he knew it he had his arms filled with Magnus. Magnus clung to him tightly, burying his face in his shoulder.

Alec clenched his eyes shot as emotions washed over him. He could’ve lost him, had he not figured it out. Had Magnus not brought up the omamori. He held Magnus tightly against him as Imogen ordered the guards to arrest Valentine. The real one this time. He pressed a soft kiss against Magnus’ head. Magnus pulled back and cupped Alec’s face, kissing him desperately. Alec tilted his head and kissed him back just as passionately, still holding him tightly against him. When they pulled back and rested their foreheads together, Alec frowned.

__“Alexander, please, if you do love me-’’_ _

He cupped Magnus’ face and forced him to look at him. “I love you.’’ He said with determination. He needed Magnus to know that he meant it. That he didn’t just say it because he had almost lost him, even though that was part of the reason.

Magnus heart skipped a beat and smiled, believing every single word. “I love you too, Alexander. Thank you for saving my life.’’

“You saved yourself,’’ Alec whispered. “I-I didn’t do anything. I didn’t believe you- I-I got you almost-’’

Magnus placed his finger against Alec’s lips. “Let’s not think about that. You didn’t know. It’s okay.’’

He leaned in again and kissed him once more, effectively causing Alec’s brain to shut down and responding to the kiss eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (I am currently NOT taking prompts! But you can still follow me on these social media's to be up to date on when you can send me prompts again!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!


End file.
